Mysterious Soul Reaper
by Forgotten64
Summary: Azala Akinvov isn't your typical high school student. Number one she can fight like a boss. Number two shes just different. Today is her first day at a new high school. She makes great friends with Ichigo's gang, until they find out shes a soul reaper with sealed memories. What happens to her when she gets caught up in the war with the escaped prisoner, Sosuke Aizen.
1. New School

**(Yo people. I'm starting this one over for those who don't know. The original was crap, it was really really bad. So starting over and I hope you people enjoy. I own the character Azala and nothing involving bleach.) **

Prologue

It had been a mouth since the fullbringers. Azala Akinvov isn't your typical high school student. Shes a master at beating people up and other things too. Today is her first day at a new high makes great friends with Ichigo's gang, until they find out shes a soul reaper with sealed memories. What happens to her when she gets caught up in the war with the escaped prisoner, Sosuke Aizen?

Chapter one: New school

I'm Azala Akinov, a sliver/white haired teen aged girl. No matter where I go people like to make fun of my hair and differences. They say I must be old if I have white hair. After they say that I punch them and get detention. I've lived like this forever. I have no parents and nobody tried to adopt me. When I was old enough they kicked my out of the orphanage. Yeah... I have a bad life, but I have a good job to keep myself up. I don't have any friends, never did. Then again everyone thinks I'm weird. I always knew I was different, especially with the new dreams I've been having. They're always the same. Each night.

The same thing...

_I stood in the center of an open area of woods. It was night and the full moon shone in the dark, twinkling sky. The trees were amazingly tall and swayed with the night breeze. A small field of white roses stood in front of me. They were all perfect and so luminously beautiful. Each glowed, sparkles seemed to graze off of each one and flutter into the breeze. Next to the field of roses was an old Japanese like home. Next to the house was a deep sapphire colored waterfall. I would walked around the field of roses, plucking one from the ground and walking towards the house with the rose firmly in my hand. Then, someone would shout loudly inside my head._

_A deep, male, intimidating, voice..._

_"You!" It would shout piercingly. "Are you the one that I've sensed for all these years!?" I would always fall to my knees and clench my ears tightly. "Will you wield our power!? Are you my master!?" I would try to shout back, but nothing would ever spill from my mouth. I would always feel deep energy fall around me, making gasp for breath. I would fall onto my side and scratching at my throat for air. "I am -!"_

I awoke with a sudden jolt. My sheets and blankets flew everywhere. I tumbled to the ground with a loud 'thud'. My head had been the first thing to hit floor. "Owww," I groaned, rolling to my side and laying in a helpless heap. "Again," I questioned myself, replaying the dream. "It always ends like that." I slowly got up, the pain on top of my head, not easing what so ever.

I looked at my clock and stared lazily, at the blinking crimson letters. 7:45... It took a couple of seconds for that to dig into my head. "Holy crap! I'm not going to be late for class!" I hollered jumping to my closet. I quickly grabbed the school uniform. I threw off my night clothing and slipped on a white top with the grey jacket. I leaped into my dress pants and hurriedly slipped them on. Not knowing how close I was to my bed.

I was buttoning my pants when I tripped onto my bed and my head hit the wall. I moaned in agony and rolled onto my stomach. Then, a rattling sound shuttered through the apartment and a hard object landed on my head. I cried out a little and wrapped my hands over my head. That had felt pain three times now.

I sat up, still in pain and looked to what had landed on my head. I felt my expression soften as I laid my eyes onto the object. A black colored handle sword with a turquoise sheath, lay next to me. I slowly grabbed the sword and lifted it off of the black chain that kept it in its sheath. The blade itself was a light blue color and sparkled majestically. The hilt was in a wavy form. It didn't match much with the sword, but it didn't matter.

I never knew, who gave me it. The sword had been with me ever since I knew. The people at the orphanage found it with me. The let me keep as long as I didn't show it to anyone. It was my life long treasure because if anything my parents gave it to me. I sighed and placed the sword back into its sheath and back onto its plague.

I quickly got off my bed remembering I will be late for my first day at Kakaura High. I grabbed my prepared back and ran out the door. A soft morning breeze fluttering my unzipped jacket blowing the edges of my clothing in a peaceful wave. I stopped my sprinting at the stop light and cars passed by me slowly. Each driver giving me a lofty glance at my hair color. I jumped across the cross walk when the light became the green, walking stick man.

I arrived momentarily, at the Kakaura High grounds. Many people were in the courtyard and I was luckily, not late. I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards then entrance. Only to be stopped. "Hey you, the white haired freak!" I turned to look at a thug looking man with a group of boys near him. "HA! I thought I remembered your hair color! You were taking a tour of the school last week and called me a 'Petty thug'! I don't care if your a girl your going to get your ass kicked for that!"

"Bring it, petty idiot." I scowled at him and his friends. He spat on the ground at got ready to charge at me. "Come on, that's no way to treat a girl." A gentle voice spoke. I looked to my left to see four other students. A red haired guy with black tattoos. A guy that was like an ape, a four eyed guy, and one with strange hair that threw me off. It was orange.


	2. Problems

**(Sorry for any screw ups in this chapter. Please review and vote on my poll! It is in my profile.)**

Chapter 2: Problems...

I stood in silence as the four boys approached us. I was still super thrown off by the hair color. _Why is his hair orange? _I thought uncontrollable. They started to talk to the gang guys. I felt a small blush heat my face as I looked at the red head with the black tribal tattoos.

"Do you think I care Kurosaki!" Yelled the team leader. "If you get in our way we'll beat you to!" Kurosaki smirked at the guys and smashed his fist into his open palm. "Fine brin-," I punched the leader hard in the face with my open palm. I heard a slight crack noise when I hit his nose. I turned my head a little, to the four boys. "You guys talk to much," I breathed as another came at me. I ducked under him and tripped his leg. The other two shook a little as I came at them. I swung my leg up and kicked under ones chin. The other teen, met my fist.

"Seriously, you guys a super lame," I mocked standing over them. My foes quickly got up and ran inside the school "Freak!" The leader shouted holding his bleeding nose. The four guys that were trying to help me, stared in amazement. "Okay, shows over no need to stare..." I muttering walking into the school. _This is not going how I hoped. _I thought walking through the halls and to the top floor.

The bell hadn't rang yet, surprisingly. I stood looking out the window. People whispered all around me and gave me odd glances. I brushed off each on, it wasn't new to me. "Ich-i-go!" Shouted a bizarre voice. I turned to see the four teens that had 'tried' to help me out and a browned haired teen, running crazily at them. The orange haired guy ran at him locked the kids head with his arms. They both fell to the floor, but the brown haired one was in a head lock.

"Morning, Keigo." Ichigo said, letting go of him. "Ichigo did you hear there's a new girl coming!" He shouted jumping up and waving his hands around in the air. "I bet shes some nasty girl like some of the others we have here!" Ichigo a gave Keigo an uneasy look and pointed his finger at me. "Uh, Keigo shes right there and she manage to beat some four people before us." Keigo looked towards me and froze in his place.

"Sup," I nodded as the bell finally rang. Keigo quickly scurried to his class room and The four teens walked in behind him. The room they went into had the number one o six. The class room I was to attend. I breathed in deeply and walked into the class. "Everyone, this is our new student! Azala Akinov!" The female teacher spoke as I stepped in.

"Hi," I waved unsure like. "Azala tell us a little about yourself before we begin class." The teacher said as all eyes went to me. I stood there thinking, I had nothing interesting about me. "I." I started still trying to think. "I like to fight, I guess," I mumbled awkwardly as everyone instantly started to whisper unnervingly. "Well, that's nice. Why don't you take the seat in the back row next to the window."

I walked over to my seat and plopped my bag next to me. The teacher started to go on a lecture. People were still glancing at me weirdly. I exhaled and placed my chin on my hand. _This is not going to be good year. _

**Hours later... **

Classes were done a lot quicker than I expected. People still looked at me funny. No had dared to even come and chat with me. Well, one girl did. She had orange hair that threw me off again. She came out of no where and made me bang on head against the window. She was nice, yet odd and very hyper. Her name was Orihime Inoue. So, today wasn't to bad, expect I had to deal with detention. I found out I broke the guy's nose and got detention on the first day. I didn't mind it, I get detention a lot. Its nothing new...

I walked out of the school and saw the sun setting already. Detentions are long and they kinda suck. I walked out of the courtyard and walked towards home.

_Why does life have to suck so much? _I thought strolling along the side walk. _Life... Its like a pencil. A pencil we have to keep sharpening until its nothing, but a stub. Our life will keep getting shorter and shorter until we die. This is life. I feel like I was born in the wrong world, place, and time. I feel like I wasn't suppose to be born here, in fact I feel like I should've lived in a different place. Not this stupid world filled with asses._

I walked across the street still lost in thought. I made my way to the other side and felt an ominous feeling. Like, someone was watching me. I sharply turned around. Nothing, yet the feeling was still crawling up my spine. "Hey Aza-" I punched the guy behind me as quickly as I could. I heard a loud 'thud' and a moan. I looked down to see the red head from this morning and a midget lady was standing next to him.

"Oh hi. And sorry." I apologized helping him up. He was holding his nose as I saw a slight bruise on it. "Again sorry... Uh Renji right?" He nodded his head unable to speak as he still held on to his nose. "Your Rukia?" I asked pointing at the small violet eyed girl. "Yes. Are you okay Azala? You look nervous." She asked, "Oh I'm fine, its just Renji here kinda scared me."

"Hey, some friends and us are hanging out tonight in the park, wanna come?" I tilted my head thinking of an excuse. "Sorry, I can't. I still have homework I need to finish and my part time job." I lied, knowing I didn't have work today. "Oh, well maybe next time." She smiled, "Bye." They both turned around the corner and were out of my view.

"That worked a lot easier than expected," I whispered. "But," the dark feeling was still sending shivers up my spine. Like, something powerful or scary was watching me. I ignored the feeling and walked towards home.

**XXXXX **

"Hey Renji, you sensed it. Didn't you." Asked Rukia as she leaned against the corner of a brick wall. "Yeah I did," responded the red head as Azala walked to her home. "She even senses odd power were investigating." She stood up and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"This is strange, I have a weird feeling that she not a fullbringer like Chad or Orhime. Maybe not even a Quincy like Ishida." Renji caught up to his friend and walked next to her with an uneasy step. "Are you saying she maybe a soul reaper like Ichigo?"

"I don't know, but this feeling and reiatsu that's coming off of her makes me think shes really is a soul reaper. There's something strange going on. Not just this investigation, but Azala as well."

**XXXXX **

I walked into my depressing quiet home and threw my bag onto the table. I slipped off my school clothing and into something more like me. I put on grey jeans with a turquoise shirt that had a white design of a angel wings, and a black jacket that I left unzipped.

I plopped onto my bed, actually tired for some reason. A soft rattling sound echoed in the apartment. I looked up to see my sword rattle and the whole plague that held it fell off. A surprised expression blew across my face as the plague and sword landed directly on my face.

I laid in agony for a couple of seconds. I slowly grabbed onto the plague and lifted it off my bruised face. "Owww," I moaned placing the plague down and holding my face. "Dammit that hurt!" I shouted staring angrily at the sword. My expression lightened up as I saw and odd light blue glow elate from the sword.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, grabbing the blade. "I don't like what your doing..." I whispered shakily.

_Finally, I have your attention. _I jumped on my bed, still holding the sword. "Wait whats going on!?" I said freaking out. "I don't like this!" _You don't have to. I just wanted your attention. Please, it may be best if you join me here. _It felt like time froze as I felt my life being sucked away.

Everything was dark for a couple of minutes. I moaned fitfully and blinked my eyes open. I sat up and looked around. "Wait! Why am I here!" I exclaimed taking in the familiar area. "My dreams," the area was just as my dreams were. The field of roses, the waterfall, the forest, and the small home. My eyes locked onto a figure standing between the house and roses.

A man in black, light blue, white samurai clothing with armor stood there. He had a gentle expression with spiky grey hair and blazing turquoise eyes. "Welcome," he spoke in a deep voice. "M'lady, I have been waiting for some time."


	3. Zan-Whatever

Chapter 3: Zan- whatever.

I stood there in silence, staring awkwardly at the samurai. A soft wind blew all around us, making a pleasant noise come from the shaking of the trees. "Uhh, who are you?" I asked with a stupid look on my face. A surprised expression came across the samurai's face. "Don't you remember?" His expression quickly change into a crestfallen state.

"You. You really did abandoned me," he whispered in a sorrow filled tone. "N-no I didn't. Well, actually I don't know you! And I promise I'm not lying! I seriously don't know who you are!" I shouted suddenly, trying to reassure the samurai.

"How, could you forget?" He narrowed his brow with a frustrating look. "Your not lying, I can sense it in your heart." He took a step forward and disappeared. He popped up in front of me, which almost made me punch him. He placed a finger on my forehead and a blue light made his finger glow. I almost whimpered, I was freaking out.

Moments later he lifted his finger off my head, "Your memories are gone." I tilted my head. "I guess sooo," I said unsure like. "I apologize m'lady for doubting your words." He bowed where he stood. "So who are you?" I asked still having a hard time taking this in. "I am Seishin, meaning spirit. I am your zanpakuto."

"Zan-what?" I repeated, even more clueless than before. "A zanpakuto, is a sword. I'm your sword and also a part of your soul. Here, we are in your inner world where we can take to each other while I'm in a human form." He explained, "Why don't we discuses this over tea?" He gestured me towards his home.

We were there momentarily and we sat on the porch sipping on green tea. "So your part of my soul, that I can use you to fight in a sword form?" He nodded and sat next to me on the edge of the porch. "I should explain more that your a soul reaper too." I gave him another confused look. He sighed and shook his head. "A soul reaper is a person, who have zanpakutos. They live in the soul society where souls rest after death, here in the world of living. They protect people and lost spirits from things called hollows. Hollows are vicious creatures that eat other souls to get stronger. They even attack living people, but living people cannot see them. The only ones that can, are soul reapers, or special humans from world of living."

He explained, finishing by taking in a deep breath. "This is weird. Usual I wouldn't believe people, but I feel like I can trust you." I sat my unfinished tea next to me. "So, to use your powers I have to call out your name and your form will release. Then, we fight together. Exactly, how do I wield you?" He grinned slightly and sat his cup down. "We'll train here, while you sleep. Don't worry you won't be tired when you wake up. I'll teach you how to fight m'lady."

I smiled back at him," That sounds nice, but I'll be protecting spirits from hollows right?" He nodded his head. "Hey I have a question," I spoke staring into his eyes. "Do you know anything about me other than I'm your 'master'? Like my family or where I'm really from?" He shook his head. "No, I realized that my memories have disappeared also. I was in a deep sleep for a long time, until you started to dream of your inner world."I sighed in disappointment. "Well that's okay. I'm just happy I'm not alone anymore." I felt my grin grow bigger, knowing that I wasn't alone anymore. "So, we're training tonight?"

"Yes, we are. I'll be waiting m'lady." The scenery disappeared along with Seishin. I was back in my apartment in seconds. I realized that time, I think had stopped when I was in my inner world. I was slowly falling off my bed. I foot slipped off and my head landed on the ground. "ERK!" I gasped grabbing onto my probably bruised skull. "Why?" I pouted feeling like I was going to cry.

**XXXXX **

"Yeah, Ichigo. We think this girl might be something different from the fullbringers. I could practically feel the reiatsu leaking out of her from a mile away." Renji spoke. They were in the park, enjoying what was suppose to be a night off from stressful soul reaper things. Instead the subject changed into a conversation about the investigation. "That's strange, do you two think she might have to do with the strange flowing energy around here?" Asked the strawberry teen.

"We don't exactly know, but her reiatsu is so strange. For some reason it feels familiar to someone I know, but I can't place it." Replied Rukia. "Ohh, I hope Azala-chan doesn't have to do with this. She's so nice!" Exclaimed Orihime. "Who knows, she might, but lets hope this doesn't go like it did with Nozomi."

"There's something dark at play here."

**XXXXX **

9:00 PM

"I'm back Seishin!" I hollered falling back into my inner world. "Good," he replied sitting on the porch. He disappeared again and appeared a ways from me. "Now, "I started, shifting my weight from my foot to the other. "Do you know how I'm going to sword fight if your right there?"

He chuckled softly at me, "Just because I'm in front of you doesn't mean you can't use my power." He pointed to my waist. I looked down and surprisingly a sword was hooked to my side. It was the same sword I had my plague. "Before we actually fight I need to teach you how to use a flash step." I tilted my head in confusion. "A flash step lets you go from one place to another. You've already seen me use it twice now. To use it, just try to concentrate on another area or place. Try it."

I nodded my head and concentrated on the area next to the field of roses. I suddenly felt my body being pulled to the area. I appeared at the edge of roses and I fell off of balance, landing face first onto the thorny flowers. "Well, you got the hang of it, but your bad at balance and controlling it. Lets try just flash stepping to evade each other." I sat up with thorns stuck to my face, "Yeah that sounds better."

We flash stepped all over the place. I quickly got the hang of it, feeling like I had done it before. We practiced it for hours. I soon laid on the ground panting profusely, while Seishin wasn't breaking a sweat. "Lets try my name release." I nodded my head and lazily stood up. I pulled out my sword, waiting for my next instruction. "I already told you what you need to say."

I got into my own made stance and breathed in. "Splatter, Seishin!"


	4. Investigations End Pt1 - Return

Chapter 4: Investigation's end, Pt.1 - Return

"Okay everyone, I want those reports by Monday" Hollered the teacher, the school bell ringing louder. It had almost been a month, since I found out about Seishin. Everything was going well, I trained with him every night, improving on my lacking skills. For some reason, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and them have been staring at me a lot different from the stares I usual get. Its freaking me out.

"Have a good weekend," she waved us off. Everyone scampered out of the room. I sat quietly at my desk, already finishing what little I had left of my report. I slipped the homework under my desk, slumping my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the room.

I steadily walked in the hallways, still getting weird glances from people. "Azala-chan!" An orange figure popped up in front of, I restrained myself from punching whatever came up. "Oh, hi Orihime," I said, feeling like I almost had a heart attack. "So, Azala-chan. Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends tonight?" She asked curiously. "Um," I scratched my head, "I'm kinda busy tonight. Sorry Orihime."

"Ohhh! You always say that!" She pouted, "Well, but I really am busy." She frowned and nodded her head, "Well, see ya in two days then." She waved good-bye and ran off across the halls. I hang my head in guilt. I had rejected Orihime's offer multiple times and was now starting to feel bad about it. I walked out of the school and towards home.

I was there momentarily, setting my bag onto the kitchen table. I undressed in the school uniform and slipped on my usual clothes. I plopped down on my bed, yet again tried for some reason. _"Hey, Seishin?" _I summoned the spirit inside my head. _"Yes, m'lady?" _He responded, _"Can we not train tonight? For some reason I feel extremely tired. I kind of just want to sleep away."_

_"Hey its okay, do what you want. I've sensed your reiatsu drop a lot lately." _I smiled and felt his presents disappear. I closed my eyes slowly and drifted off into a meaningless sleep.

_"Ochitsuka! Get her out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Shouted a petrified male voice as pattering of feet, rushed everywhere. I couldn't see, for I was tired and my face was covered in soft materiel. "B-but Masuta, he'll kill you like he does with everyone that gets in his way!" A female voice called, that was close to where I was. "It doesn't matter! Make sure you get to head taichou and take care of our daughter, we can't let Aizen use her or the Unmei!"_

I awoke with a funny jolt inside of my head. I groaned at the slight headache and sat up on my bed.

_"What was that? Whose Ochitsuka or Masuta. Or even the head whatever and Aizen. Man, my dreams are so weird. _I shook my head and realized that three second dream had kept me asleep until seven. My stomach rumbled in protest. I sighed and walked over to fridge. I opened the door and frowned unhappily. There was nothing other then a half jug of milk, cheese, fruit, and something that looked uneatable. I closed the door and banged my head on it.

I sighed and grabbed some money and walked out the door. It was dark out already and the stars shone, twinkling silently. The light blinked on the walking green stick man. I walked across the side walk, but as I did the ominous feeling came back. I stopped in my place, feeling my heart beat oddly. Shivers crept up my spine and made me freeze in place.

_"M'lady, I sense something like a hollow, but its not the same." _Seishin spoke worriedly in my head. _"Be careful," _I nodded my head and kept walking on the sidewalk. I made my way into the store, still feeling almost unbearable scared at the reiatsu. I picked out a cup of beef ramon, paid, and quickly ran out. My heart still beat in an odd wave. I started walking through the park with an uneasy step.

"Hey again Aza-" I threw my elbow behind myself, feeling a soft hand on it. I turned to see Renji, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia. "Oh sorry for almost hitting you Renji." I said uneasily. "Hey are you okay?" Asked Rukia as sweat leaked from my forehead. "Uh, hey. Well I have to go so-"

"There you are Kurosaki!" Yelled a cocky sounding voice. I turned and looked up. There was a blue haired man in the air, with what looked like a bone jaw on the side of his face. A surprised expression flew across everyone's face and I felt their reiatsu swell. "Impossible," whispered Ichigo staring up at the blue haired man. "Grimmjaw," the man smiled and raised a finger.

Ichigo jumped in the air and slammed a wooden object onto his chest. His soul split from his body and was in the air with black clothing and a huge sword. I heard strange noises come from behind me as I saw Rukia and Renji in the same clothing. Orihime hugged the pins on the side of her hair, a blue bow came from Ishida's bracelet thing, and liquid crawled up Chad's arm.

"Wait what the heck!" I screamed, "What are you guys doing!" Orihime grabbed my arm and pushed me away. "Run Azala-chan! Or this guy will kill you!" Clashing of swords rang through the area. Beast cries rose in the battle as white masked beings popped up. _Those are hollows!_Seishin called loudly, "Azala-chan please we'll explain this later!" She pouted as arrows rose in the sky. Renji, Rukia, and Chad were attacking the hollows, while Ishida stood aside and shot arrows. Ichigo was in the sky fighting Grimmjaw.

Orihime pushed on my back forcefully, almost making me fall over. "I'm not leaving Orihime! I'm helping!" I threw her arm away from me and rushed pass her. _I hope they don't think different of me when I join in. _I thought hearing Orihime's yelling rise above the fight. "Azala! You idiot your going to get killed!" Ishida shouted at me as I ran pass him. "That's what you think!" I screamed back, concentrating my reiatsu.

A sheath and sword appeared in my hand. "Lets try this out!" I ripped out the blade and jumped into the air. A hollow cried out and mouth suddenly became red. I flash stepped behind it and slashed down at its knees, making the creature fall. When it was kneeling on the ground I pounded the end of my sword into its skull. It hollered in pain and disappeared. Behind it, more formed towards me.

"Bring it freaks!"


	5. Investigations End Pt2- Well I suck

**(People please go to my profile and vote on what is going to happen next in this story and please do it. I'm bad at coming up with things.)**

Chapter 5: Investigations end Pt.2 - Well I suck...

Hollows were everywhere. They came from each direction and we were out numbered. Everyone was surprised when I summoned Seishin, but after a while they didn't seem to care. Ichigo was still fighting the blue haired guy Grimmjaw and so far I'm getting frustrated at the number of hollows.

I jumped up and threw down my blade into the hollows skull. It hollered out loud and faded away. I flash stepped violently dodging the incoming red beam things and the hollows claws. I jumped and rolled on my back avoiding another attack. I flash stepped and slashed off an arm of one hollow. Blood splattered across the grass as I swooshed down another hit, splitting the hollow in half.

I was about to hit another hollow, when everything around me seemed to stop. All the hollows stopped what they were doing and started to back away. Some even disappeared in a black hole. "Grimmjaw, remember our mission," said a chilling voice. I heard gasps rise up in the dead silence. I looked to see a tall man with black hair floating a ways from myself and everyone else. He had light turquoise makeup, under his eye,s a long white shirt, baggy pants, and a half helmet looking thing on his head.

Orihime looked extremely frightened by the sight of this man. "I thought you were dead Ulquiorra!" She called alarmingly. Ulquiorra looked down at her with a cold, yet confused expression. "So, a simple human knows my name?" He landed on the ground as he did his spiritual pressure flared, making the air around me dwindle. All the hollows we were fighting had disappeared, the man Grimmjaw and this guy were the only ones left. I lifted up my weapon and so did everyone else. Then, something that sounded like a flash step hissed behind me.

"Are you, Azala Akinov?" I flinched at the sound of my own name, I roughly turned around. Ulquiorra was calmly standing behind me. "Fear," he whispered frighteningly. "Its in your eyes, you must be Azala." I flash stepped away from him, my heart beating funny. My head pulsed painfully. I gripped the side of my head, the pain still pulsing.

_"Masuta!" A woman called, watching blood burst from his chest. The man stumbled over, but kept himself standing. "Ochitsuka go! You must protect her!" He screamed grabbing a sword from his waist and disappearing into another room. My room door burst open and the white haired woman grabbed me and started running. "Mother," I cooed tiredly. "Whats going on? Where's daddy?" She burst out the back door not answering._

_"Mother?" I said a little more urgently, watching the tears fall from her eyes. She started to flash step at an amazing pace and soon stopped at a small clearing. She put me down and started to cry more. "Are you okay mommy?" I asked tugging on her clothes lightly. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my chest. "Here's you zanpakuto, little one." She handed me the sword, "I'm sorry I have to do this, buts its the only way to protect the Unmei and you." _

I gasped a little at the memory, I dropped Seishin and fell on the ground. _Fear?_ I asked myself, recalling the memory. _Are different things causing these 'memories' to channel? _I staggered to my feet and grabbed my sword. Ulquiorra gave me a pitied look and stepped froward. "You can't beat me," he grabbed the handle of his sword. "Bankai, Hiho Zabimaru." A giant skeletal snake swooped down at Ulquiorra.

He did nothing but lift a finger. "Cero," I felt the reiatsu burst as a light green beam shot down at Renji. "Hakuren!" A wave of ice now, was flying towards him. He flash stepped and slashed open Rukia's back. Another assault started as an army of blue arrows shot at him. He lifted another finger and shot a beam at Ishida and Chad, who tried to defend Ichida. A loud bang sounded behind me. I looked back to see Ichigo staggering to his feet.

"Grimmjaw, lets finish our mission." Grimmjaw spat on the ground, "We'll finish this next time Ichigo." He slash Ichigo with his sword before disappearing. I looked around panicked, seeing Orihime rushing towards Ichigo. A blurry image popped in front of me. A strong hand gripped my throat I gasped in surprise and grabbed the hand that was around my throat. I clenched my eyes shut and heard the man chuckle.

"So your the one we're after. Ha! You don't seem like to much of a problem!" Grimmjaw laughed. I struggled against his grip as he lifted me up higher. With the hand that had Seishin, I lifted it high. "Your sword isn't going to help you girl!" I opened my mouth catching some breath. "Splatter, Seishin!" Reiatsu burst from me, making Grimmjaw let go and flash step a ways from me.

My sword started to take a different form. Three spikes formed on the dull side of the blade. A black chain started to form on the bottom of the handle and a giant, light blue, kuni was on the end of the chain. It was all engulfed in a turquoise glow. _I'll use your ability Seishin. Its the only thing that can help me now! _I threw the kuni at Grimmjaw. He started to laugh. "Your throw is slow! That won't hurt me!" He lift his hand and swung his hand to deflect the kuni. Right there I let go of the chain and Grimmjaw's hand passed through the kuni.

A surprised expression came across his face as I grabbed the chain again and the kuni went through his chest. He gasped in surprise and growled. "Cero," A blue beam shot at me. I ripped out the kuni and tried to flash step away. I was to late as the beam shot me down. I fell in pain onto the hard ground. Everything became black as I heard voices rise up in the air.


	6. Soul Society

**AN:Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I deleted a couple chapters cause I'm not going to put my stories together. So no Crystal or Yoru anymore. Hope you enjoy, I'll be changing some things. Sorry this is sooo short too! I'll try to make the chapters longer!"**

Chapter 6: Soul Society

"Strange," the squad twelve taichou said, looking at his screen. "Is something a matter, master Mayuri." Nemu spoke, stepping into the room. "Shut up." He quickly spat, tapping on his keyboard. He leaned against his chair, looking at Azala's scanning, blinking on the screen.

_No gigai and yet normal mortals can see her. She has soul reaper powers that are new. She's not a substitute, just a normal soul reaper. Wait a minute,_ he paused from his thoughts and looked closer to the screen.

"A memory seal?"

**XXXXX**

I slept quietly, a soft wind, ruffling my hair from side to side. A nice scent drifted over me, making me release a soft sigh. I felt my body curled up in a ball, I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. The soft breeze and swinging of trees made me feel relaxed. It ended when something tugged roughly on my hair. I tried to swat away whatever was pulling on my hair. It wasn't working. I groaned loudly, sitting up.

"Let go of my hair already!" I yelled in annoyance. "I'm tired and I wanna sleep!" A soft sigh was my reply. I opened my eyes to see my zanpakuto starring at me. "You've been asleep for a long time. I thought it would be best to wake you up now." He stood up, adjusting his armor as he did. I was going to fall back asleep when, I realized something.

"Seishin? What happened yesterday?" I said with a shaky voice, my heart starting to pound roughly. He looked down at me,"You got hit by a cero, a big red beam that hollows shoot." I felt something snap. I stood up quickly, tugging on my hair. "Am I dead? Where am I?" He shook his head, starring softly at me. "You're not dead. You're in the soul society."

"AHHH! What the heck! I am dead! All that training and I died!"I shouted uncontrollable. "No, no, no! Dammit! I didn't want to die at age seventeen!" Seishin stared at me with nothing in his expression. He must be thinking why he has a master like me as I ran around in circles.

"Azala?"

"What, Seishin?" I stopped my freaking out and looked straight into his eyes. "I didn't say anything." He replied, a chill expression on his face.

"Azala?"

"Woah!" I woke up suddenly, again. I found myself in a bed in an unknown place. I looked around, not recognizing anything. "Azala-chan?" I looked to my right seeing all my friends leaning against the wall. Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, and Ishida. I hung my head, I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"Go away," I groaned, grabbing pillow and putting it over my face as I fell onto the bed. I could hear Orihime chuckle along with Rukia. "Come on, Azala. We need to explain somethings to you." I groaned again, taking the pillow off my face and sitting up. "What if I don't want you to explain things to me?" Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

Without me saying anything, Rukia started to explain stuff to me. Like, what the heck was a soul reaper, more about the soul society, those hollow things called arrcaners, and why I was brought here.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said, flicking my hand. "I really have no option to not believe you guys right now. And don't worry, I'll stay. I have a feeling this place might hold some answers."


	7. Unmei

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. This chapter may be a bit boring, but the next one will be more entertaining. **

Chapter 7: Unmei

It's been two weeks since I arrived at the soul society. I actually like it here. Everyone's fun to be around and they're all super laid back.

Ikakku is fun to spar with. Isane had been teaching me some medical skills. It's so weird leaning how to heal with your spiritual energy. Matsumoto has tried to get me to drink, I'm seventeen. Way under age. Hinamori and I are like best friends now, Hinamori is just awesome to be around. The weird scientist guy told me I have a memory seal. I am only one that can break it somehow. Until I break the seal, I'm going to have no info on who I am. He did say my DNA is the Akinov's, but they still want to fully approve that I am when the stupid seal breaks.

Unohana taichou scares the hell out of me. She's a scary, despite her innocent smile that sends a death message to you. Kenpachi scares the living daylights out of me too. He can kill with just his freaking spiritual pressure and yet he doesn't have a banaki! It's not everyday you meet a shark looking man that loves to kill. Also, Rukia's brother. He doesn't smile at all. He's like a statue that will kill you with girly pink petals. I feel like his glare can kill me and why is his name so hard to pronounce? Oh yeah old man Yama too. He's terrifying.

I really like it here. I wonder if this is the life I would've lived.

**XXXXX **

I dodged to the right, avoiding Ikkaku's zanpakuto. I lifted my own, blocking his next attack. "Can't you do better?" He smirked, pushing more power onto his weapon. My feet dug into the dirt, my legs barely able to hold his power away. "Fine, I will." I flash stepped to my right. Ikkaku had fallen over from the pressure he was using. I laughed, seeing him fall flat on his face.

"Okay let's try it!" I shifted my feet, and raised my left hand. "Hado number 31: Red flame cannon!" A little red ball appeared in my hand. I smiled, seeing it had formed this time, but before it flew off my hand, it blew up in my face. Smoke surrounded me quickly and I found myself gagging on it.

I could hear laughter from everyone else. I scowled, trying to get all the smoke away from my face. When it cleared up, everyone was still laughing at me. When I mean everyone, I mean: Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Momo, and Ikkaku. "Oh shut up! I'm not the best with kido okay!" I screamed, flailing my hands wildly in the air. "Oh chill, Azala. Renji here is just as bad as you with kido. Maybe even worse." Rukia chuckled, as Renji glared at her angrily.

I could help, but start laughing too. "So, what else can we do?"

For most of the day we trained. I got to see Renji's amazing kido skills. I was laughing my guts out. Still can't beat Ichigo. I'm gonna surpass him someday! I'm happy to have friends like these guys.

"Okay goodnight, Momo-chan!"

"Goodnight to you too, Azala!" I waved good-bye to Hinamori as she walked away. Ever since I've been here, I've been sleeping in an extra room in Squad 4. The sun had already set, darkness had set across the Seireitei. "Bed time," I yawned, stretching my arms. I walked into Squad 4, not a soul reaper in sight. I guess everyone was sleeping. I walked down the hallways and found myself in my room already.

"Night time," I slipped off my jacket and laid on a chair. I crawled into the sheets of my bed, my arms and legs aching from training for these past weeks. I laid on my back, looking outside my window. The stars shinning brightly and the moon was full. _I love this place!_ I exclaimed in my mind. _I hope this thing with Aizen ends soon. I want to live here peacefully. I just love the soul society so much. _

I smiled gleefully and closed my eyes. Drifting into sleep.

**XXXXX **

I soon found myself awake again. I was inside my inner world, expect everything was deadly quiet instead of the normal peacefulness. I sat up, looking around. Everything looked the same, expect how creepily quiet it was.

"Seishin?" I whispered, standing up. "Seishin, where are you!? Hey can you hear me!?" No response, just absolute silence. A strange chill went up my spine. I walked forward towards the little cabin Seishin lived in. On my way there I saw a couple odd things. The roses didn't glow like they did before. The waterfall had stopped and not a single drop of water was falling from it. Along with that, the moon was no longer in the sky.

I walked into the cabin, Seishin still not in sight. I inhaled deeply, taking a step forward. The wood flooring creaked under me as I walked further inside. Still not any sight of my zanpakuto. There were three rooms to this place. A dinning room, a bathroom of sorts, and a bedroom. I checked the bathroom and dinning, but no sign of him. I huffed loudly, crossing my arms.

I went into the bedroom, hearing a soft heaving. I looked at the bed and saw Seishin sleeping. I sighed, knowing nothing horrible was happening. "Seishin?" I whispered. Nothing, he still slept quietly. I walked over to him, knelling down. I lifted my index finger and touched his face lightly.

A sudden flash of light blinded me.

"AH!" I screamed, falling back. I crossed my arms, defensively in front of my face and closed my eyes. I expected something to try to kill me, but it was all quiet. I put my hands down and opened my eyes. I gasped, seeing everything around me was a dark abyss. "Um," I muttered, standing up and looking around.

"Hello?" As the words fell form my lips and bright appeared again. It was a huge luminously light in front of me. It didn't blind me to much, I could at least look at it. I could even feel spiritual pressure and it was weighing me down.

"Prepare yourself." It said, in a deep manly voice. "Prepare myself for what?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Death." The words hit me hard. Why would something say that to me. "Death? I still don't understand. Why do I need to prepare myself for death. Is someone I know going to die?" I shouted back. The thing started to glow more and I had to hide my eyes with my hand. "Yes... Death. Your death." I felt my knees weaken all of a sudden. The light's spiritual pressure had increased and I could barely stand. "I'm going to die!?" I yelled at it, hoping to get a better answer from this thing.

"You can stop it, but only you can. I am the object that holds your soul, mind, and body from falling apart. Make sure I do not separate from you. Or your death will be swift." I growled in frustration, standing my ground against the spiritual pressure. "Make things more clear. Where's Seishin and who are you!?" The light sighed, seeming like it was disappointed.

"Your zanpakuto is fine. Me? If only that seal of your was gone. It would make things so much more easier. For now, I will tell you what I am called, by you beings. I am the Unmei."

I couldn't help myself, but gasp again. The memories I had seen in the park. A man yelling at a woman to protect me and the Unmei.

"Wait! Tell me mo-" the light flashed again, cutting me off.


End file.
